Wyandot County, Ohio
| founded date = February 3 | seat wl = Upper Sandusky | largest city wl = Upper Sandusky | area_total_sq_mi = 408 | area_land_sq_mi = 407 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.7 | area percentage = 0.2% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 22615 | density_sq_mi = 56 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.co.wyandot.oh.us | named for = the Wyandot people | ex image = Wyandot County Ohio Courthouse.JPG | ex image cap = Wyandot County Courthouse in Upper Sandusky | district = 5th }} Wyandot County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,615. Its county seat is Upper Sandusky. Its name comes from the Wyandot Indians and is variously translated from their language as "around the plains" and "dwellers on the peninsula". It was formed from parts of Crawford, Marion, Hardin and Hancock Counties on February 3rd, 1845. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Seneca County (north) *Crawford County (east) *Marion County (south) *Hardin County (southwest) *Hancock County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 22,908 people, 8,882 households, and 6,270 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 9,324 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.91% White, 0.14% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.74% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 1.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 45.6% were of German, 19.5% American, 7.0% English and 6.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 8,882 households out of which 33.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,839, and the median income for a family was $45,173. Males had a median income of $31,716 versus $22,395 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,170. About 3.80% of families and 5.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.20% of those under age 18 and 5.10% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 22,615 people, 9,091 households, and 6,236 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 9,870 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.9% white, 0.6% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.2% black or African American, 1.1% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 43.3% were German, 11.8% were American, 11.2% were Irish, and 8.6% were English. Of the 9,091 households, 32.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.2% were married couples living together, 10.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.4% were non-families, and 26.5% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age was 40.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $47,216 and the median income for a family was $57,461. Males had a median income of $40,320 versus $30,027 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,553. About 4.6% of families and 8.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.0% of those under age 18 and 8.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government Wyandot County is represented in the Ohio General Assembly by state Representative Jeff McClain, formerly Wyandot County Auditor, and state Senator Dave Burke. McClain represents the 82nd Ohio House district, which also includes all of Crawford County and part of northern Marion County, having served in the Ohio House since his election in November 2008. Burke represents the 26th Ohio Senate district, which includes parts or all of eight counties currently, having been appointed to the seat in July 2011. Wyandot County has three county commissioners who oversee the various county departments. Current commissioners are: Michael Wheeler, Steven Seitz and Joyce C. Morehart. Communities City *Upper Sandusky (county seat) Villages *Carey *Forest *Harpster *Kirby *Marseilles *Nevada *Sycamore *Wharton Townships *Antrim *Crane *Crawford *Eden *Jackson *Marseilles *Mifflin *Pitt *Richland *Ridge *Salem *Sycamore *Tymochtee Census-designated place *McCutchenville Unincorporated communities * Belle Vernon * Brownstown * Crawford * Deunquat *Edenville * Little Sandusky * Lovell * Mexico * Seal *Smithville * Tymochtee * Wyandot Notable people *Darius D. Hare, born near Adrian, United States Congressman from Ohio *John Stewart, Methodist missionary Notable places, activities, and events The largest solar energy farm in Ohio covers adjacent to the Wyandot County Airport. It has 159,000 ground-mounted solar panels, and can produce 12 megawatts. It was inaugurated on 19 August 2010, with Governor Ted Strickland.Ohio's Largest Solar Farm, solardaily.com, 24 August 2010, accessed 2 September 2010Officials hail big solar farm, Jim Maurer, "The Courier" (Findlay, Ohio), 20 August 2010, accessed 2 September 2010 It was developed by PSEG Energy.PSEG Wyandot, PSEG.com, accessed 2 September 2010 See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wyandot County, Ohio References External links *Wyandot County Government's website Category:Wyandot County, Ohio Category:1845 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1845